


Airplanes

by Blaze (digiroseblackknight)



Series: Airplanes and Those Who Ride Them [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Lots of Crying, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Feels are Strong, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiroseblackknight/pseuds/Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you broke the heart of your high school sweetheart after being together for 10 years? Would you run from your problems or try to right them? Or would you hope that an airplane in the night sky would grant you your wish of winning her heart back?</p><p>Is also posted on my FF.net account (shadamy12) and my Wattpad account (BlackBlazeRose). Check me out on Tumblr, too (@thesakuragarden).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yang

A young man sighs as he sits in the slightly noisy airport at two o'clock in the morning. Usually, this airport is full of life and people. Those leaving and coming, all for different reasons. It was quite a sight. But, at this time of the night, there rarely was anyone coming to this airport unless they were trying to run from their problems, or running into the arms of them. This, however, makes the young man wonder why that beautiful blonde, that doesn't even look older than twenty - five years, be at this airport at this time of the night.

The man runs a rough, calloused hand through his short, messy, brown hair, contemplating on moving the few seats over to talk to the girl. Figuring he didn't have anything to really lose, he moved two seats over before he was in front of the supposedly sleeping blonde.

He opens his mouth to address her, but the girl beats him to it. "What is it, stalker boy." He looks surprised, not even guessing that she had saw him staring at her. "What? Surprised I noticed you staring at me? Well, don't be. And don't get your hopes up. I'm not joining you in the mile high club, you're not my type. So, beat it."

His mouth is agape. How did she know he was there? She was, not only laying lengthwise, occupying about 4 seats with her head resting on her carry - on, but her eyes were closed. He blushes when what she says catches up with him. "T-That's not what I wanted to ask you, ma'am. I don't like women...like that."

The blonde scoffs, opening her eyes, revealing deep pools of lilac that look like they have seen more bloodshed and death then most veterans in their lifetime. She gives him an incredulous glare. "So, you decided to creepily stare at me for the past five minutes, walk over here, and strike up a conversation despite me being a complete stranger? You really expect me to believe bullshit like that?" She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I might be a blonde, but I'm not stupid."

The young man sighs. "I was only wanting to know why a girl your age would be at an airport at 2 A.M. There are really only two types of people here. The-"

"The ones running from their problems and the ones running straight into their problems arms, " she interrupts. The blonde cracks one eye open and observes the man across from her. Messy brown hair, tired blue eyes, wrinkled black tee-shirt, torn and faded blue jeans, and dirty combat boots. "One, I'm actually only thirty - one years old. Two, which one are you?"

The young man shrugs. "Probably running. I'm getting divorced and moving in with my boyfriend who lives in Vale."

The woman opens both eyes and narrows them in suspicion. "You really gay? Not just acting like it?"

He nods and shuffles around in his carry - on bag before he pulls out a worn wallet. He opens it and points to the single picture in it. A young man with a greenish - whitish colored Mohawk and blue eyes in a black button - up and slacks. "That handsome man there," he says, "Is my boyfriend, Russel." The man closes his wallet and puts it away before he faces the blonde again. "My name is Alonso. Now, why are you here?"

The blonde's lilac eyes search Alonso's face before she closes them and chuckles. "Ruby owes me fifty bucks. Knew Russel Thrush totally loved the rainbow. As the commercial says, 'Kiss the rainbow, taste the rainbow.'" She laughs.

Alonso scratches the back of his neck. "I think that's a skittle commercial."

The blonde re-opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. "Why am I here?" Alonso nods. "I'm here so that I can right a wrong that needed to be fixed a long time ago...two years to be exact." She then looks at Alonso, determination firing brightly in those wise eyes. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I'm going to save someone's life."


	2. Blake

A young cat faunus with long, black hair spits the pills into the sink, wiping furiously at her mouth to rid herself of the horrid taste. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and stares at herself. Pitiful, she thinks to herself, That's what I am. Her amber eyes sharpen and glare at the woman in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her cheeks, eyes...everything shows the signs of malnutrition. Her bony fingers brushes her paper thin hair out of her eyes. Her eyes then roam across her face in confusion. Where was she? What happened to her? What...time is it? She closes her eyes, the image of herself ingrained into her brain.

She walks out of the bathroom and into her room. She notices that her room was pitch black, the only light coming from the bathroom. Her nightvision, however, allows her to see perfectly. She glances to her left and sees her scroll on top of her bedside table. It read 2:56 A.M. September 9, 2029. She sighs. Another night of pain and torment awaits her. She sits on her bed and decides to listen to her therapist when this happens to her: Only think about the simple things in life. My name is Blake Belladonna. I am 31 years old. I live in Vale. I have...had a girlfriend. Her name was Yang Xiao Long. We...broke up two years ago because of an argument. Yang has a sister. Her name is Ruby Rose. She is married to Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee owns the Schnee Dust Company after her father passed. They have a son. His name is Gray Schn- A sharp pain shoots through her lower abdomen into her chest, causing her to grip the fabric of her black yukata tightly and heave. Dammit, she thinks, not now. This can't happen right now. She moves to stand, but ends up crumbling to the floor. The sharp pain starts to burn and she cries out, even though she knows that no one will make it in time to help her.

Blake holds the tears at bay as she looks out the window of her apartment to see the starless and moonless, pitch black sky. As black starts to fill her vision, she catches a glimpse of an airplane and she vaguely remembers a song she and Yang used to sing whenever they would lay on the roof of Beacon and star gaze. As she allows the darkness of exhaustion finally take her, she softly sings the few verses she can remember:

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars

I could really use a wish right now,

wish right now,

wish right now...


	3. I Don't Care

Yang sighed as she leaned back in her chair. " 5-hour flight, huh?" She whispers to herself, "might as well get comfortable." Reaching into her carry-on, Yang pulled out her scroll and her headphones. A thumb runs across the leather as the blonde brawler smiles forlornly at them, remembering when she received them as a present from her girlfriend at the time.

**_=3 years ago=_ **

Yang looks down at the box in yellow and black wrapping paper in her hands. "What's with the sudden urge to get me something? Is it a cat thing?"  
Blake rolled her eyes before looking at her girlfriend who is sitting next to her on their bed in their recently bought new home. She smirks, "So, my girlfriend can buy me nice things randomly, but I can't? What kind of cruel ruler are you?"  
Yang sticks her tongue out at Blake in a very mature manner. This causes the Faunus' smirk to grow in mischief. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I put it to use."  
Yang looks up at the ceiling in thought, contemplating disobeying her girlfriend, but remembers the last time she had stuck out her tongue. That evil dominatrix named Blake Belladonna made her lick a shirt (it stank and had suspicious stains on it) that neither of them owned. Yang wisely puts her tongue back in her mouth and starts to remove the wrapping paper...by ripping it off in excitement. After removing, throwing, the lid from the box, her eyes turn bright in excitement at the yellow and black headphones that rest in it. "Kitten! You shouldn't have!"  
Blake shrugs. "I remembered you wanting these when we were shopping for groceries a couple of months ago. I saved up some money from the jobs I've had recently and decided to get you a gift, just...you know...because."

**_=present=_ **

Yang sighs at the memory, remembering how happy life was when she was with the Faunus who had stolen her heart. Her cat burglar. She places the headphones and scrolled through her playlist before finding the song she was searching for. She chuckles. "When Blake had made me listen to this band, I was not expecting to like them," The blonde thinks to herself. "The band name, Bratz, isn't a very good name for people to start listening to them, but their stuff is good and inspiring. No wonder Blake likes them." Pressing play on the song of her choice, Yang relaxed into her seat, reminiscing on when she had first heard this song.

**_=6 years ago=_ **

"Come on, Yang! You forced me to listen to your favorite bands, now I'm politely asking you to listen to mine."  
Yang scoffs. "I did not force you."  
Blake's deadpanned face was answer enough. Yang sighed. "Fiiiiiine." The blonde pushed a button on her scroll and watched her girlfriend's face switch from annoyance to trying to decided between anxious and excited. The song begins with a calming guitar solo.

_When we met, I knew then_   
_There was something cool about you_

"I already like this song."  
"Hush, Yang."

_Even though, some my friends_   
_Didn't notice it at all_

"Well, how could they not notice my awesomeness?"  
"Yang."  
"...Sorry"

_You and me are alone_   
_Took a walk and started talking_

"We would have probably done more than that."  
Blake gives Yang an exasperated look.  
"What? It's true."

_We stayed out all night_   
_Counting all the stars_

"Yang, don't even think about it."  
"What on Remnant are you talking about, kitten?"

_I don't care what they say_   
_I don't care what they do_

Yang opens her mouth.  
"No."  
Yang closes her mouth.

_Cause they all fade away_   
_When it's just me and you._

"Aww, you do care!"  
"...whoever said I didn't?"

_When its more than a crush_   
_An impossible rush_

"I could-"  
"YANG"  
"Slow-"  
"N.O."  
"It-"  
Blake tackles Yang on the ground, silencing everything else the blonde had to say with a hand placed firmly on her mouth.

_I dot care what they say_   
_When you're there_   
_I don't care_

"Mmph!"  
"What was that, Yang? Were you trying to make another pun?"  
"I mas moph"

_All my friends think you're wired_   
_But they don't know much about you_

"MEY!"  
Blake chuckles.

_While we just disappear_   
_When you're hanging out with us_

"Mmph?"  
Blake giggles, Yang's muffled comments tickling her palm. "Shush, Yang."

_So your hair is a mess_

"MMPH! MA PHAIR MIS MOT MA MEPH!"

_They don't know how good you treat me_

"MIF MOT!"  
Blake states down at the blonde who is struggling under her. Her hand remains on her mouth. "Did you not here the part afterward?"  
"MOW MPHARE MPHAY!"  
Blake sighs.

_I pay no attention_   
_Cause I know who you are_

"MP-hmm?"  
Blake rolls her eyes and mutters to herself, "what did I ever see in this girl?"

_I don't care what they say_   
_I don't care what they do_

Yang flips them over, causing Blake to let out a startled squeal. "You wuv me!" Yang starts to squeeze the downed Faunus while nuzzling her neck.  
"H-Hey! Get off, Yang!" Blake struggles to get out of her grasp while her face starts to turn a light shade of pink.  
Yang ignores the girl's exclamations and continues to nuzzle her.

_Cause they all fade away_   
_When its just me and you_   
_When its more than a crush_   
_An impossible rush_   
_I don't care what they say_   
_When you're there_

Yang then suddenly let's go of Blake and sits across from her, silent.  
"Uh..." Blake says as she sits back up, staring at Yang in suspicion. "What are you-"  
"SHH!"

_Tell me stories_   
_Paint a picture_   
_Hang it in the sky (in the sky)_

"I can do one, probably will look like a crappy picture, and, for you, Blake, I'd give you the moon."

_Tell no lies and_   
_Keep no secrets_

"Done and done"

_Time stands still as days go by._

"Good, cause I don't ever want this to end."

_I don't care (what they say_   
_Care what they do) no no no no._

Blake grabs the collar of Yang's shirt and brings her inches from her face. "You promise?"  
"Of course I do."

_I don't care what they say_   
_I don't care what they do_

Blake kissed Yang passionately and ferociously. Yang reciprocates equally, gripping the midnight tresses that cascade in waves.

_Cause they all fade away_   
_When it's just me and you_

Blake straddles Yang, neither breaking contact.

_When its more than a crush_   
_An impossible rush_

'An impossible rush, indeed,' Yang thinks as she stands, bringing Blake with her. The black haired ninja wraps her legs around Yang's waist and her arms circle the girl's neck, tangling her fingers in the golden locks she loves so much.

_(I don't care what they say)_   
_I don't care what they say!_

Yang walks them over to their shared bed, laying Blake down, and she hovering over her. They still have yet to separate.

_Care what they do (Oh ya)_   
_All fade away (Oh)_   
_Just me and you_   
_When its more than a crush_   
_An impossible rush_   
_I don't care what they say_   
_When you're there_

Blake finally separates from Yang to softly sing, "I don't care."

**_=present=_ **

Yang glances to her right to see a brunette flight attendant with a shirt that was purposely about two sizes too small ask her if she needed, a wink, anything. Yang responded no before looking back outside. It wasn't the first time a woman had tried to flirt with her and failed. There was only one woman who had successfully flirted with Yang, and, for some reason, the universe loved watching Yang fail miserably to flirt back.  
As the song switched from the song that evoked that beautiful, heart wrenching, memory, to an orchestral piece that would be the musical embodiment of her love, Yang closed her eyes and tried to will sleep to finally take her at 3:30 a.m. Behind closed lids, Yang was only able to see glowing amber eyes of her black-haired, cat Faunus ex who she loved with every fiber of her being. Blake Belladonna, who only had, at most, one more month to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know its been a few years, but I'm back and here to stay (maybe)


	4. My Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post all of the chapters today because I'm working on a new project. If you want to check out some more of my works, go to https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlackBlazeRose

The first thing Blake is aware of when she wakes up is the music. Her alarm is a song that she believes goes perfectly with her health and state of mind. It's the reason barely anyone comes and visits her anymore. The reason Yang left.

_Mayday! Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_

_They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling._

Blake groaned as she struggled to raise herself up off the floor. A sharp pain passes through her chest, to her head, causing her to start seeing black spots in her vision. Dammit.

_They're all around me_

_Circling like vultures_

_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

_Wash away my colors_

The Faunus grits her teeth and is finally able to stand on unstable legs. She shuffles forward a few feet before crashing against the wall. The world starts to spin and she is unable to feel her left arm. Why, dammit! Why can't I just have one day without this!

_Take me high and I'll sing_

_Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay_

_'Kay, okay, okay_

No! Nothing is okay! Nothing will ever be okay until I am 6 feet under with no more pain, she screams in her head. Just because Yang made everything seem okay, didn't mean it was.

_We are one in the same_

_Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away_

_'Way, away, away_

Blake picks up her scroll and glares at it, her hands shaking as she pushes stop. It keeps playing.

_Save me if I become_

_My Demons_

With the last bits of strength she has, Blake hurls the scroll at the wall, cracking it and shattering her last means of communication. Every time she hears that Damon song, it reminds her of that karaoke night that JNPR and RWBY had during their last few nights at Beacon. It reminds her of the time she thought Adam was finally gone and she could live happily. It reminds her of Yang, of the love in.Her eyes whenever their eyes would meet. It reminded her of when her life had changed, and not for the better. Dammit.

Dammit.

_DAMMIT!_

Blake knocks her only lamp onto the floor in a fit of rage, shattering it. Her eyes seem to ignite as she growls. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been Adam who was stabbed by that Goliath's tusk? Why couldn't it have been him who was in surgery for 10 hours? Why couldn't it have been him who was in a coma for 16 months? Why couldn't it have been him Cinder tried to finally put in the grave? Why couldn't it have been him whose heart isn't strong enough for everyday activities? Why couldn't it have been him Roman poisoned? Why her? Tears streamed down Blake's face uncontrollably. Why?

She doesn't know why, but her eyes find themselves locked onto the only window in her small apartment. She notices that the sun was at its highest. What time is it? She wonders. How long have I been out? She shuffles over, slowly, to her shattered scroll and notices that it still works. Picking it up, she notices she's been out for a day and a half. She sighs, then tosses the scroll onto her nightstand before laying face down on her bed, sleep coming to her easily for once.


	5. With Me

=~=~=~8 years ago~=~=~=

_You know, every world will have its end_

Blake glares daggers at the bull Faunus standing only 7 feet away from her. His grim mask covered the upper half of his face, but she recognized him immediately. His hand combed through his spiky red and black hair. "Please, Blake. You were a valuable asset to the White Fang," he said to her. "These humans you call friends will never be able to help you."

_I'm here to prove it all to you_

"And you can?" She spits out. "The White Fang is nothing but a group of murders and thieves now."

  _I am who you don't think I am_

Adam growled. "They've brainwashed you, Blake! Can't you see we are the ones bringing equality to the world?"

_All wrapped up in my evil plan_

"Can't YOU see you're the one being brainwashed?! Humans aren't treating us like we're equal because they want to, they're doing it because they FEAR us!" Blake sighs in agitation. "I haven't seen you in so long, Adam. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

_I can taste the day, savor night_

Adam was quiet for a few moments before whispering, "I'm sorry, Blake."

_Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl_

Blake draws Gambol Shroud from its sheath. She points it at Adam and whispers back, "So am I, old friend."

_Do you dare to fight evil's might_

In a flash, both Faunus charge at each other, their swords clashing together loudly when they meet in the middle.

_I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light_

Yang growls out in anger as she runs through the Grimm infested forest with Weiss and Ruby, trying to find her Faunus girlfriend and their friend. "Where the hell is she!"

_My eyes are filled with curiosity_

_You think that you have power over me_

_In this life, there's no room for you and me_

Adam grunts with exertion with each strike he makes, only to be met with metal. "Why are you protecting them! Why not just join me!"

Blake ducks under his swing and slices at his stomach, only to be met with air. "I'd rather die than go against my friends!"

_So turn away or face this day with me_

 =~=~=~Present Day~=~=~=

Yang taps her foot nervously as she holds her ringing scroll to her ear while she leans back on the couch in her hotel room. _'Do I want them to pick up? Maybe?'_

"Hello?" A voice answers that, even though it was a little deeper than the brawler remembered, it was still shrill.

"H-hey, Weiss," Yang nervously answers. "Long time no see?"

Silence is her only answer. After a few minutes, Yang fears her sister's wife had hung up on her, so she meekly whispers, "Wei-"

"Two years."

"Huh?"

"You don't contact anyone for two years, then one of my employees at the Schnee Airport calls and tells me that they think they saw you two days ago. You don't even bother with calling Ruby. Do you even know how worried that girl was? How many nights she would stay up just to wait for a phone call from you?" Weiss voice steadily grew in volume and shrillness. "Every day, she would go and visit the girl you left for dead! Did you forget about Blake, too?! I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Not a damn bit of surprise."

"I found it," Yang suddenly whispers. "After two years, I found it."

A sharp intake of breath comes from the other side. "Don't...you better not be joking about this, Yang. I don't...just don't joke about something like this."

Yang chuckles, but no humor is found in it. "You of all people know that I wouldn't joke about something that concerns Blake. Especially if it's life and death."

Weiss' voice is cold and hard. "Doctor Reeves said that the cure for the ripping of Aura and Semblance from one person has never been discovered...That...it's a lost cause to try and look for it."

"We both know that, despite it seeming like a lost cause, it turns out to be something wonderful that blossoms from it." Yang combs her fingers through her hair. "Just...will you let me see her? Please?"

"Yang, I-"

"The cure needs to be able to ripen for a few days after attaching to its host-"

"Host?! You expect me to let you put a parasite on her?!"

"Weiss-"

"No, Yang! That is not something I can so easily allow! You already know how close to death she is, a parasite will only make it worse-"

"I will go to her wheater you want me to or not!" Yang finally yells back. "So you can make life easier for the both of us, or just cause yourself a lot more work." The blonde hears the heiress - recently turned CEO of Schnee Dust- release a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," the fencer grunts. "But if you end up causing Blake and/or Ruby more harm than good, I will skewer you with Myrtenaster. Got it?"

"Got it, Princess."

Weiss groans. "Welcome back, Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I noticed I forgot to give credit where credit is due. These are the songs I'm using to help further the story:  
> I don't Care - Bratz  
> My Demons - Starset  
> With Me - either Emma Gelotte and Tinna Karlsdotter from All Ends or the massive power mix version by Crush 40


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after her incident, Blake is growling at the door when a knocking comes from the other side of the wood. She knew what today was, but she didn't care. She'd rather rot away in this barren apartment then go out and celebrate the team's anniversary. "Go away, Ruby."

"Not gonna happen, Belladonna. Get your butt out here so that we can celebrate by eating cookies...and tuna if you want," a female voice replies.

Blake doesn't answer, deciding to be mature and ignore the younger girl. A few moments of silence passes and Blake wonders if Ruby had actually left...had finally given up. _A lost cause_ , she thinks to herself, remembering what Yang had told Ruby when they first met, _she was right_. Blake closes her eyes and leans back in he'd bed, hoping darkness would finally take her forever. Her ears atop her head twitch when she hears the jingling of keys outside her. _Did she get the landlord? Why is she so damn persistent?_

The door swings open to reveal a grown-up 29-year-old huntress named Ruby Rose. Time has been kind to the young woman, filling her out in the places she lacked her first year at Beacon. Her hair was longer, and she was also taller, a lot taller. She looked so much like Yang. "Ruby, I said to leave."

The scythe fielder simply grinned. "I did, but I came back!" Blake glared at her. Ruby sighs. "Oh, come on, Blake, you'll only be spending the day with me. Weiss is working, Jaune and Pyrrha are on a hunt, Ren and Nora are on a date, Tyler and Cassie are at school, and Yang..." Ruby flinches at the emptiness in Blake's once vibrant amber eyes. _Yang, where are you?_ Ruby asks herself. "Please, Blake?"

Blake shakes her head and stares distantly at the ceiling. "I'd rather just stay here..."

"Then we'll be here together!"

The Faunus sighs. "I meant alone, Ruby."

"Not gonna happen, Blakey." Ruby reaches into her pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulls out her scroll before sitting on the bed and scooting up next to Blake, leaning against her headboard.

"Ruby," Blake begins, "What are you-"

Ruby shushes Blake with a finger. "Just listen, Blake. And...if you need someone...you can lean on me."

Blake scoffs. "That was very cheesy," was Blake's muffled response. Ruby grins then looks at her scroll, going through her playlist. Both are silent before Ruby makes a sound of success ("Eureka!" Blake giggled slightly) and presses play.

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood._

Ruby wraps her arm around Blake's shoulder and puts her scroll onto the bedside table.The Reaper felt how thin and frail Blake's frame actually was. Her elbow dug into the younger woman's side. Blake tensed at the sudden contact. "Ruby...what...?"

"Blake, I'm here for you. I'll stay by your side. If you ever need anything, call me, please. I hate seeing you so...so..."

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could, woah, yes._

"I hate seeing you so weak. I want to help you, Blake."

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

"I...know this song..." Blake whispers quietly. She buries her face in the crook of Ruby's neck, closing her eyes tightly. _No, I won't cry because of her...Not anymore._

Ruby seemed to be able to read Blake's mind, tightening her grip on the ex-huntress despite the stabbing pain her protruding bones cause.

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

"Go ahead," Ruby whispers in her ear, "It's okay to cry."

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

The dam breaks, salty waterfalls falling quickly down the cheeks of the Faunus and soaking the clothes of the young leader of their broken team. Sobs wracked her body violently, shaking her to the very core. The Reaper rocks them back and forth, stroking the black waves in a calming gesture. She cooed silently into the ears atop her head, reassuring her that life is worth it, that, one day, her luck will turn around for the better.

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My hearts so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speakin' words_

_I never thought I say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill (Mmm)_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is When You Believe - Whitney Houston ft Mariah Carey


	7. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

Ruby steps into the mini mansion that she and Weiss have been living in since they had gotten married 5 years ago. Hanging on her arm was her 7-year-old son, Tyler, and on her leg was his twin sister, Cassie. She and the children laugh as she stumbles into the foyer, the two children limiting her movement. They hop off her and run into the kitchen, wanting to know if their mom had made any chocolate cookies. Ruby grins as she makes her way into the living room. Despite Blake being one of the less rambunctious of Team RWBY, the afternoon Ruby spent with her was tiring and all Ruby wanted to do was relax.

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

That suddenly seemed impossible when she heard that familiar laughter.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

Ruby freezes. _She's back_ are the only two words that she could think of. The world seemed to disappear, she felt weightless. That laugh brought back so many memories, the most painful one being when she last saw the source of that laughter.

_Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Ruby's emotions tangle themselves in a complicated knot as she tries to organize them. How should she feel? Happy? Angry? Relieved? Distressed?

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

What should she do? Yell at her? Hug her? Slap her? Catch her up on what she's missed those years she was gone?...Tell her how Blake's doing?

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Ruby jumps slightly when a cold, comforting hand lands on her shoulder. "Ruby..." Weiss whispers. Ruby turns and looks down at her wife, the CEO of Schnee Dust. In the years they have known each other, Weiss had only grown a couple of inches. Ruby never minded, always saying she was 'fun size'. Ruby is comforted slightly remembering that conversation during their final year at Beacon. Weiss sighs. "Whatever you decide to do, love, I'll support you." The scythe wielder searched the gaze of the older female before nodding and making her way to the dining room, where she can hear the children giggling happily at whatever the unexpected guest was saying. The youngest member of team RWBY kept her face impassive.

The couple walks into the dining room to see Yang rough housing with the twins. Cassie giggled as she climbed onto Yang's back, her white hair tangling with gold. Tyler squealed as the blonde put him in a headlock, mussing up his red streaked hair just as she used to do with Ruby. The leader's heart twisted painfully at the sight. She watches as Weiss gives a bag of cookies to each child, telling them to go upstairs and do their homework. They both nod, kissing Yang on the cheek and racing each other upstairs, Tyler using his glyphs and Cassie leaving snowflakes to fall on the ground as she zips past. Tension fills the air the children's exuberance had left.

Yang rubs the back of her neck and glances to the side, a nervous habit she has had since she was little. The brawler opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a sharp slap, causing her head to jerk to the side. Two pairs of eyes widen in surprise at the red - themed huntress, whose face remains neutral. Yang sighs and drops her hand, her arms hanging limply at her side. She makes a move to speak but is once again interrupted when a pair of arms circle around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Both Yang and Weiss are frozen in surprise at Ruby's mood swings. Yang was expecting the slap, she knew she deserved pain worse than that, but the hug? She knew Ruby was a very forgiving person, but, with how Yang had left her little sister just as her mother had left, she expected Ruby to be furious with her, to give her what she deserves. It would have hurt, of course (being shut out of the life of someone close to you is one of the most painful things to ever experience), but Yang would have willingly accepted it. Yang finally finds her voice, yet her body stays frozen, numb to the touch that she has not felt for two years. "Ruby? What -"

"I'm still mad at you, Yang," the young woman says, her voice muffled by her older sister's broad, leather-clad shoulder. Ruby squeezes Yang tighter, pulling her closer as though, if she were to release Yang, she would disappear from her life again, this time forever, just as her mother, Summer Rose, had done so many years ago. "I will be mad at you for a very long time. But, I missed you, Yang. I missed you so fucking much." Tears finally broke through the dam and leaked out of the corners of Ruby's eyes, slowly falling down the reaper's cheeks, dampening the brown leather of Yang's jacket. "I - I was so wor-ried about y - y - you. I - I c - c - couldn - n't sle - ep s -s - some nights - s kn - knowi - ing y - y - you wer - re out t - there and - and c - could c- could b - be-" Ruby was unable to finish as the tears and sobs shook her body violently, the lump in her throat growing too big for the words to push through. Ruby's grip tightened even more when she finally felt the comforting, warm embrace of her sister, squeezing her just as tightly. "D-don't leave me again, Yang. D-don't lea-ave ag-g-gain."

Yang burrows her face into her sister's red - streaked hair, tears wetting it. "I won't, Ruby. I'm never leaving you, Weiss, JNPR, the twins...Blake...I'm here to stay, Rubes. I promise."

Weiss watches the heartwarming reunion from the doorway of the dining room, not wishing to intrude. The white - haired woman holds her tears back knowing she needed to be the strongest of the trio.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

=~=~=~= line break =~=~=~=

"So, Yang,: Ruby begins as she sits at the island in the kitchen next to her wife, placing three cups of red wine down. She remembers when all 4 members of team RWBY would sit around this one island, chatting about their life and how the dating front between the two couples, which meant Yang teasing her and Weiss constantly while Blake made feeble attempts to control her girlfriend, enjoying it just as much. "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Across from her, Yang swirls the red wine around in her flask, her lilac eyes entranced by the darkness of the waves. "I found it."

Silver eyes fill with the confusion they were all familiar with. Yang smiles softly when she notices that, deep inside, Ruby will always and forever be her little Rubes. "Found what?"

Yang's eyes subconsciously land on the scar that marred Ruby's face. It mirrored that of her wife's. "Do you...remember the fight between Blake and Adam?"

Ruby runs a finger over her scar as Weiss answers, running her hand over her left arm, "How could we ever possibly forget..."

Ruby clenches her fist tightly, glaring holes into the marble counter top. "We all walked away with scars, Blake more so than us..."

8 Years Ago

Yang slides to a stop in the clearing, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw. She doesn't even notice Weiss and Ruby freeze next to her. The first thing she registers is the blood...it was everywhere. On the ground, splattered on the trees and the leaves. Not even the deep rich color of Forever Falls could hide the blood. The net thing she notices is Adam. Yang makes a move to fire at him when she notices that he was unmoving and the blood dripping from the gaping hole between his eyes and the blood slowly growing in the middle of his abdomen. _Blake did it..._ Yang thinks to herself. A gasp from Weiss and a quiet 'no' from Ruby brings Yang to the final things she noticed. She feels her heart drop into her stomach as bile rises in her mouth.

There, hanging limply from a swinging tusk of a Goliath, was her teammate, partner, girlfriend, _lover_ , Blake Belladonna. She wasn't sure how it happened, but Blake was impaled by the tusk straight through her chest. Right as Blake finally slipped off, Yang ran to catch her, Weiss and Ruby following to subdue the beast that had injured their friend so fatally. The battle was intense, Grimm flocking from all sides, attracted by the sounds of battle and the smell of fresh blood. Weiss' arm had been cut by a Beowolf and Ruby was scratched on the face by a Deathstalker. A nevermore pierced Yang in the chest and back as she tried to reach her girlfriend before she was crushed under the foot of some Grimm.

Everything was a blur when she had finally reached Blake. Somehow they had made it to the hospital, crying out for help immediately. Blake had flatlined a couple of times and Yang was sure she gave a nurse a black eye and a broken nose when he tried to keep her away from her love. The doctor had told them that Blake was a living miracle, somehow surviving. Blake was in a coma for most of her stay at the hospital. It was a few weeks after the incident, the one time Weiss and Ruby had convinced Yang to leave Blake's side to eat something, when Cinder struck, poisoning Blake. The R, W, and Y of team RWBY made sure that Cinder would never have the chance to try a stunt like that ever again, putting her 6 feet under. Blake had awoken 3 months later, learning that she would have permanent health problems ranging from mini heart attacks to fainting without a moments notice. then the doctor told them, all of team RWBY, that the reason for this was that Cinder had injected a fatal poison, a disease, into Blake's bloodstream...a disease that had no cure.

From then on, Blake and Yang's relationship was strained, the Faunus wishing to end her life and the blonde trying to convince Blake she would survive. They argued constantly over the littlest things. This lead to their eventual breakup, them yelling at each other, Blake throwing things at Yang, and the blonde slamming the door, with no intention of coming back, at the time.

Present

Yang's intense gaze bores into silver and blue. "I found the cure. After 2 years, I've finally found it."

Ruby's eyes widden as Weiss narrows her eyes skeptically. "Are you sure," Weiss asks for conformation. "It wouldn't be the first time you were positive about something that completely blew up in your face...literally."

Yang rolls her eyes. "I found someone with the same disease as Blake, Ice Queen. She was cured in two weeks. Afterwards, her husband told me that, when I arrived, she only had 72 hours to live."

Weiss's eyes widden in astonishment. "That's...The doctor said..." She cleared her throat, sipping the wine and swallowed thickly before finally whispering, "It really cured her?"

Yang nods. "That's what it looks like, Princess."

Weiss glares at Yang and is about to reprimand the blonde about the use of that 'horrid nickname', when Ruby interrupted, not noticing how her wife was about to chew out her sister. "We have a slight problem with that plan."

Yang raises an eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about, little sis?"

"...How are supposed to give it to Blake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson


	8. Angel With A Shotgun

_I'm an Angel With A Shotgun_

_Angel With A Shotgun_

_*click click*_

It's been five days since Yang has been in town and everyone has heard of it...Everyone except for the person, or Faunus, that should. Yang hasn't been able to figure out a way to approach the one she loves without getting a door to the face. Which brings her here, the bar she demolished before getting accepted into Beacon.

"One Strawberry Sunrise, please. No ice. Oh! And one of those cute umbrellas."

_Get out your guns_

_Battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner_

Ruby and Weiss had left a few minutes ago to try and coax Blake out of her apartment, again. She had hoped that they would succeed, though she knows that to be only a dream.

_If Love's a fight_

_Then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger._

"YANG!" The blonde turns around just in time to see Ruby and her wife stand in front of her, fear and worry etched clearly onto their faces.

Yang's heart plummets into her stomach. "....What happened?"

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

"She's gone," Weiss gasps, her chest heaving. "Blake's gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?"

Ruby hands her sister a sheet of paper. "She wrote this...for you."

Yang's eyes widen. "For me? But no one ever told her..."

Weiss chuckles breathlessly. "You know Blake is always able to figure things out, despite someone telling her or not."

Yang nodded in agreement, then read the short letter.

_Well, Baby, you're all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

"No..." Yang whispers. The pounding music drowns out every word she says. She then runs out the door, forgetting about her sister and sister - in  - law and her drink. _No, no no no no. Don't do this, Blake. Not when I'm so close._  Yang jumps onto her motorcycle and drives off, easily breaking several traffic laws in her haste.

_I'm an Angel With A Shotgun_

_Fighting till the war's won_

**_Blake grips onto Yang's stomach tightly as she weaves in between the cars. "You're crazy!" She yells over the wind._ **

**_Yang laughs and goes faster, barely missing the cars. "I thought you loved crazy! That's why you're with me, after all!"_ **

**_"If I knew I was going to die, I would have said no when you asked me out!"_ **

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Yang drove faster than that day, drove more reckless. She never did her top speed with Blake on the motorcycle...she would never intentionally hurt her love.

_I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have_

_**Burning red glared into focused gold as the black and yellow duo circled each other. Whenever they fought, it was as if they had been teleported to another world, another dimension, where only the two of them existed. Then again, if Yang was to be honest with herself, every second she spends with her black haired partner makes it seem as though they were the only souls on earth.** _

_**"Here, kitty, kitty," Yang taunted.** _

_**Blake chuckled. "If you had some tuna, I just might have." The comment caught Yang off guard and gave Blake enough time to tackle and pin the blonde to the ground. "Looks like the kitty caught the canary."** _

_And I want to live_

_Not just survive_

_Tonight_

Yang gripped her handlebars tighter, the wind on her face doing nothing to ease her. She wanted to feel Blake again, hold her, kiss her, whisper into her ear. She wanted to hear that sweet purr Blake emitted every time they cuddled. She wanted to be the only person who seemed like she had it all again. She wanted, no, needed Blake.

_Sometimes to win_

_You've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_**Yang held Cinder over the edge of the building by her throat, gaining sick pleasure in watching her squirm.** _

_**"P-please!" The woman choked. "Please l-let me live!"** _

_**Yang's blood red eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You didn't listen to Blake's cries for help, why should I do the same." Yang knew Weiss and Ruby were calling her name, trying to snap her out of the anger induced haze, but she couldn't. Not until blood was spilled and one of them were not breathing.** _

_**"B-because, you're suppose-ed t-to be the," Cinder gasped for air. "The hero! Heroes don't kill!"** _

_**Yang only scoffed. "You lost the chance to live when you poisoned my girlfriend, bitch." She dropped Cinder off the roof of the Schnee's hospital. Yang heard the satisfying sound of Cinder hitting the cement, then walked inside, to sit next to the woman who has been in a coma for over 5 months, now.** _

_And Major Tom will sing along_

_Ya, they still say I'm a dreamer._

Yang zipped past an eighteen wheeler, ignoring the honks of the horns of the cars she cut off. Her eyes focused on the road ahead of her as the air around her heated up from her Semblance, activating in fear.

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well, Baby, you're all that I adore_

_If love is what you need,_

_A soldier I will be_

**_"Hey, Blake," Yang says to the Faunus, lying down on her bed, reading._ **

**_Blake looked over the edge of her book to see her partner fidgeting. An odd sight, considering Yang was always confident, sometimes overconfident. "What's wrong, Yang?"_ **

**_"Well, um..." The brawler wrung her hands then started scratching the back of her neck, a nervous habit of hers. "Well...we've known each other for a little over a year, right?"_ **

**_Blake studied Yang before answering, "From what I believe, unless you were part of the White Fang."_ **

**_Yang chuckled nervously and started to shift her weight. "Well...I w-was wondering if you would...maybe...liketogooutonadatesometimebutitsokayifyoudontIunderstandandI'llstoptalkingnowsothatyoucananswer."_ **

**_Blake's eyes widened, used to people rambling so fast that their words mix together, hello, she has Profess-Doctor Oobleck for history, she understood what Yang said. The Faunus stands up and walks over to Yang, placing a finger under her chin and bringing it up to look at her. "I would love to."_ **

**_It took Yang all of 10 seconds before she finally squeaked out, "W-what?"_ **

**_Blake laughed and kissed her cheek. "How about seven? I know this really good restaurant that serves the best fish tacos."_ **

_Oh, Oh, woah, woah, woah_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Yang jumps off her motorcycle when she reaches the Evergreen forest, not bothering to properly stop the motorcycle and not caring when a loud thunk was heard when it hit the ground. _It doesn't matter_  she thinks _I can always get another Bumblebee...I can never get another Blake_. Running faster then she thought was possible for someone other than Ruby, she ran toward the place her and Blake had spent their first time together, where they confessed their love to each other under the light of the shattered moon and the twinkling stars. Where Yang had given Blake a gift she could never return, and where Blake had placed in her hands the most fragile gift of all, her heart.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care  if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have_

"BLAKE!!" Yang yells at the top of her lungs when she sees the figure standing on the edge of the cliff. The wind blew, causing the girl in pain to look like an angel.

Blake turned to Yang, watery ambers locking with scared lilac. A small smile appears, the first genuine smile she has had in a while.

_And I want to live not just survive_

_And I want to hide, hide_

_Hide my wings tonight_

This was her final wish, to see the love of her life before she leaves. For Yang to be the last thing she sees before being sent into the fiery pits of hell. "I love you," Blake whispers.

Yang jumped and tried to grab a hold of Blake, but she was too late. Yang, however, wasted no time for thought as she jumped over with her. _I'm not loosing you again, Blake. Not again._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, Baby, you're all that I adore_

_If love is what you need_

_A soldier I will_

_Be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab


	9. Chasing Cars

Water surrounded Yang when she went under. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as her head swiveled left and right in frantic movements to find the woman she jumped after. When she found Blake, slowly sinking to the floor of the sea, Yang swam fast to save her. And when she took hold of her, the Faunus' body alarmingly cold to touch, Yang activated her Semblance, to not only guide her through the dark waters but to drag Blake out of the darkness she has called home for the last two years.

\---------line break----------

"It's unlikely she'll survive, Ms. Xiao Long."

"Please, Ms. Xiao Long, you must give the doctor's time."

"I came to update you on Ms. Belladonna's condition, Ms. Xiao Long. Nothing has changed so far. I'm sorry."

This is what Yang has been hearing for the past 16 days. After rescuing Blake from drowning, Yang had immediately brought her to the hospital, yelling, no screaming for help. They instantly began to operate on Blake, saying a valve to her heart had ruptured. The Faunus was in surgery for over 15 hours. In that time, Weiss, Ruby, Team JNPR, even their old professors had come to wait for the news when Blake would be out of surgery. Though it wasn't at the forefront of her mind, Yang asked Weiss who was watching the twins.

"You don't need to worry about anyone other than Blake, Yang," was Weiss' response. "But to ease your worry, Team CFVY had volunteered to help us out. Coco wants us to call when Blake is out of surgery, though."

When Blake was finally out of surgery, the doctor had come to tell them. However, bad news had accompanied the good. Blake was in a medically induced coma and was having to use a ventilator. Her heart had stopped on them more than once and the ventilator was the only thing keeping the Faunus alive. Ruby had to run over to Yang to keep the huntress from falling over.

Yang's been in the hospital, in this one room, ever since they moved Blake in here. Yes, it's the ICU, but no doctor has crossed her path with the intention of making her leave since the last time she was here. Ruby had asked Yang if she wanted anything from home. The blonde asked for a few change of clothes, her necessities, and the guitar her father had given her for her birthday during her third year at Beacon.

Yang held the wooden instrument in her hands, strumming chords at random before a song, though depressing, popped into her mind. She started to sing to the woman lying in bed, the only thing moving was her chest.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

With each note, with each strum of her string, Yang's eyes never left the prone form of the woman that will forever hold her heart. _I was so stupid to leave you, Blake. Come back to me so that we can start over._

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or Anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and forget the word?_

Yang glanced at the heart monitor as it faltered. She felt Blake trying to leave, trying to finally escape the pain. Who was she to deny the love of her life anything? _One more song, one more kiss...then I'll let you go, my love. You'll finally be free._

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and forget the world?_

A nurse stood outside the door, an outsider looking in, knowing that this was the blonde's final goodbye. The nurse had seen many people leave this hospital in coffins or body bags, all accompanied by heart-wrenching sights, this goodbye, however, causes the nurse to silently cry. The emotion behind the words that are sung by the blonde in a soft whisper makes it seem like she and the black haired Faunus, dying in bed, were the only ones that cared. The nurse knew love when she sees it, but these two had something...bigger, stronger. Something that no one can define and that no one else will ever have.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing Cars_

_Around our heads_

Tears fell down Yang's cheeks as she came near the end of the song. _Why...after all that we've been through, why couldn't we have gotten that ending you always used to read about in your books, darling. You always expect something like this to happen to someone else..._

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and forget about the world?_

The nurse walked in and stood by the plug, not daring to touch it until the blonde said so, but being there when the painful request was finally carried out.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all that I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Yang stopped and let her watery lilacs run over the frame of Blake Belladonna, the strongest, most beautiful, most caring, most...everything woman, or Faunus, Yang had ever had the pleasure to meet, the pleasure to be partners with, the pleasure to be best friends with, to be the shoulder Blake could lean on, to be the woman Blake could call hers. Every single instance where Yang either thought of Blake, smelled Blake, touched Blake, kissed Blake, hugged Blake, everything Blake came to mind at that very moment.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and forget about the world?_

Yang placed her guitar to the side before standing and going over to Blake, kissing her forehead before whispering to her, "Sometimes, I wonder if I had done anything differently, if I would have met you sooner, I could have been able to tell you I love you that many more times." The blonde nodded to the nurse.

"I love you, Blake Belladonna."

And Blake took her final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol


	10. See You Again

_It's been a long day without you, my friend,_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

The sun shined bright one week after Yang pulled the plug. Many were gathered on grass, in their cars, and on the streets. Yang never knew Blake had so many friends, but at the moment, she couldn't care. Here she stood, wearing the black dress her Faunus lover was always so fond of, standing tall next to her younger sister and her wife. She watched as Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Ren carried the Cherry casket over to the designated burial place for Blake Belladonna

  _We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

**_I cry now as I write this, all of this for the citizens of Remnant, my love, for I will not allow your life to be lost in the archives of history._ **

_Damn, who knew all the planes we flew_

_Good things we've been through_

_That I'll be standing right here_

_Talking to you about another path I_

_Know we'd love to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

_Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture_

_Those were the day's hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place_

Yang stared at the closed casket as Ozpin addressed the crowds about the famous, kind - hearted, talented, lovable, sarcastic, aloof, black cat Faunus. He retold many stories, some funny, some heart - wrenching, and some heart - warming. Ruby glanced at her older sister before squeezing her hand. Weiss went to stand on the other side of Yangwhen she saw her waver, her blank expression cracking ever so slightly.

_How could we not talk about family when family's all we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you're going to be with me for the last ride._

_**You had gone through so much, suffering from birth till death, all because of your Faunus heritage. Sometimes I wonder that, if you were never a Faunus, maybe you would have never met Adam, been gripped tightly by the claws of the White Fang, would never have that little hole in your heart I was never able to fill.** _

_First you both go out your way_

_And the vibe is feeling stronger and what's_

_Small turned into a friendship and a friendship_

_Turned into a bond and that bond will never_

_Be broken and the love will never get lost_

The crowd dispersed after paying the remaining members of Team RWBY their condolences. Yang never blinked, never moved her eyes away from the basket, until something caught her eye.

_And when brotherhood comes first and that line_

_Will never be crossed established it on our own_

_When that line had to be drawn and that line is what_

_We reach so remember me when I'm gone_

_**Then, I wonder, if you were never a Faunus, then would we have ever met? Would we have crossed each other's path, complete strangers and never bothering a glance to each other? Would I have gone through life never knowing your soft touch, loving kisses, aloof behavior? Would I have fallen for someone that doesn't even hold a candle to your otherworldly beauty?** _

_How could we not talk about family when family's all we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you're going to be with me for the last ride_

There she was, her ebony hair flowing behind her as if waves on a black sea, her eyes sparkling as the precious jewels that they were, her famous smirk graced her features, and a white dress caressed her body as if it were silk. Then, in a voice only angels should be graced with, a soft whisper left her parted lips and carried through the wind, finally landing on the three women who have always been, and always will be, her family. "I love you."

And the mask broke.

_So let the light guide your way_

_Hold every memory as it goes_

_**If that was the case, my angel, then I would never wish for anything other than what I had received. I wish I had gathered the courage, the will to walk right back through that door three years ago, hold you, tell you in as many ways that I could that I was sorry, that I love you, and some disease would never pull me away from you. But, as the saying goes, hindsight is 20/20 and, alas, I was a fool, a young fool with an act first, think later mindset.** _

_And every road you take_

_Will always lead you home_

Yang's legs gave out from under her as a cry of sorrow, no, of pure agony ripped from her throat. Tears poured down her face, her breathing coming in short, choppy breaths. Weiss bent down, hugging her friend tightly and crying with her. Finally, Ruby bent down, enveloping both in her arms, tears pouring down her face. 

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

**_You will forever hold a place in my heart, my love, and I will never forget you. Ruby and Weiss talk about you to the twins all of the time, and Ozpin is having a memorial built in your honor. It will have you, fighting that Nevermore the day we became partners. I asked him to put your favorite quote on it with the inscription "The Faunus who gave her life for the lives of many, evil and good."_ **

_We've come a long way from where we begin,_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

**_If we can pretend that Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now._ **

**_"Keep moving forward" my love, and we'll do the same._ **

**_I love you, Blake Belladonna. And I will even after my dying breath._ **

**_Your love,_ **

**_Yang Xiao Long_ **

_When I see you again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth


	11. Author’s Note (Very important)

I am currently working on the sequel to Airplanes! Yes, the RWBY gang will be returning with some faces you thought you had seen the last of, And more angst in every chapter (I think...)

But

That is not what I called you here for.

So, I need some votes I’ve been working on a few RWBY fics and will be posting the one with the most votes. These are all Glynder fics (Glynda x Cinder), So, if it isn’t your cup of tea then I can’t force you to read it. But, I do ask that you give it a try. Maybe you might end up liking it. I will post the titles and their synopsis along with if they are CanonDivergence or an AU. I do need votes, so, please, tell me your choices. Here they are:

_**A) Secret Love Song (Canon Divergence)** _

_-Synopsis -_ Glynda Goodwitch: A professor at Beacon Academy and a famous huntress. She is known for her strict personality and cold behavior. No one ever thought she would find someone who found her character so captivating.

Cinder Fall: An ex-huntress and a wanted criminal. She is known for her desire of destruction and using others to accomplish her goal. No one ever thought she would find someone who would fall so helplessly in love with her psychopathic mind.

Neither expected that their first encounter, an accidental meeting, would have ended like it did. Neither knew who initiated their first kiss. Neither knew why they were so drawn to the other person. What they did know is that they loved each other, even if they were on opposing sides. But now, Cinder has a target on her back, and Glynda is given the gun. The ones they hold dear are pressuring them to fight, following society’s rules. Will they do as they’re expected or will they let their love fight for them?

_**B) Fine On The Outside (Highschool!AU, Teacher/Student!AU)** _

_-Synopsis -_ Cinder didn’t have friends. She didn’t have people to talk to, people who would hold her as she went through her life with this destructive, uncontrollable power. The teachers at her school always looked the other way as she was beaten and ridiculed. The kids would mock her, join in on the bullying, or just ignore her silent pleas for help. That is until Glynda Goodwitch comes into the scene. Cinder thought she would be like all of the new teachers, try to help but then realize that she was a lost cause. But she didn’t, and she became that person for Cinder. If they end up falling in love, well…They can keep it a healthy student/confidant relationship, right?

_**C) Cop vs. Theif (Cop/Criminal!AU (Is that what it’s called?))** _

- _Synopsis_ \- Glynda has been after Flame, a notorious art thief, for almost 4 years. How the brunette seems to slip from her grasp every time is beyond the detective.

Then she meets Flame at a small bookstore, and her real name is Cinder Fall.

Glynda was only dating her because she needed to get closer to the thief. She didn’t mean to fall for her. Cinder would say the same. But when a vigilante with a vendetta against Flame pops onto the radar, their lives take a turn for the dangerous. Secrets are told, feels are felt. Let’s just hope they survive.

_**D) Forget Me Not (RealWorld!AU)** _

- _Synopsis_ \- Life was going great for Glynda and Cinder. They got married seven years ago, built their dream house, and they were going to adopt a child. Then Glynda had gotten into a car accident, and their lives were turned upside down.

Why?

Well, Glynda didn’t remember the last fourteen years of her life. Glynda doesn’t remember her. It was stressful on their relationship. Everything Cinder remembers, all of their kisses and arguments, Glynda didn’t remember any of it. Throw in a jealous ex and a psychopathic sister, Cinder didn’t know how she wouldn’t snap under pressure.

_**E) Survival of the Fittest (RealWorld!AU)** _

- _Synopsis_ \- Cinder was a mob boss. A mighty one. Glynda, a high ranked officer of the Vale police force, was her wife. Catherine “Cat” Goodwitch was their five-year old daughter. To put it simply, if anyone were to harm a hair on either of their heads, Cinder would make that person’s life a living hell. So, when her mother hires a hitman to take out Glynda, Cinder would stop at nothing to put her in the grave.

That is until her mother threatens to harm Cat if she doesn’t do one simple request.

That request?

Bring her the head of the President by New Year’s Day.

_**F) None of them** _

Vote here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/VXKKMP8

Thank you for doing this! I really appreciate all of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reaching out over multiple platforms, so, please, pass this on to your friends!


End file.
